horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
7 Rings
"7 Rings"' '(stylized as "7 rings") is a song by American pop/R&B singer Ariana Grande. It was released on January 18, 2019, as the second single for her fifth studio album Thank U, Next. Lyrics: (Yeah) Breakfast at Tiffany's and bottles of bubbles Girls with tattoos who like getting in trouble Lashes and diamonds, ATM machines Buy myself all of my favorite things (Yeah) Been through some bad shit, I should be a sad bitch Who would have thought it'd turn me to a savage? Rather be tied up with cuffs and not strings Write my own checks like I write what I sing, yeah (Yeah) My wrist, stop watchin' My neck is flossin' Make big deposits My gloss is poppin' You like my hair? Gee, thanks! Just bought it I see it, I like it I want it, I got it, yeah (Yeah) I want it, I got it I want it, I got it I want it, I got it I want it I got it You like my hair? Gee, thanks! Just bought it I see it I like it I want it, I got it (Yeah) Wearin' a ring, but ain't gon' be no "Mrs." Buy matching diamonds for six of my bitches I'd rather spoil all my friends with my riches Think retail therapy my new addiction Whoever said money can't solve your problems? Must not have had enough money to solve 'em They say, "Which one? ", I say, "Nah, I want all of 'em" Happiness is the same price as red-bottoms My smile is beamin' My skin is gleamin' The way it shine I know you've seen it (You've seen it) I bought a crib just for the closet Both his and hers I want it, I got it, yeah I want it, I got it I want it, I got it I want it, I got it I want it I got it (Baby) You like my hair? Gee, thanks! Just bought it (Oh yeah) I see it I like it I want it, I got it (Yep) Yeah, my receipts be lookin' like phone numbers If it ain't money, then wrong number Black Card is my business card The way it be settin' the tone for me I don't mean to brag But I be like, "Put it in the bag" yeah When you see them racks They stacked up like my ass, yeah Go from the store to the booth Make it all back in one loop Gimme the loot Never mind, I got the juice Nothin' but net when we shoot Look at my neck, look at my jet Ain't got enough money to pay me respect Ain't no budget when I'm on the set If I like it then that's what I get, yeah I want it, I got it I want it, I got it (Yeah) I want it, I got it I want it I got it (Oh yeah, yeah) You like my hair? Gee, thanks! Just bought it I see it I like it I want it, I got it (Yeah) Why It Sucks: # The production sounds too much like a Cardi B or Nicki Minaj song. # It's another failed attempt by a pop singer to rap, much like "Shake It Off" by Taylor Swift. # Ariana was accused of stealing the song's flow from Princess Nokia, Soulja Boy, and 2 Chainz. Soulja Boy himself even called out Ariana on Twitter with quoting some of her tweets and 2 Chainz called her for stealing the idea of the cover art of his album Pretty Girls Like Trap Music ''for the music video. Ironically, a remix for the song was released which features 2 Chainz. # The first verse of the song sounds like it plagiarized the song ''My Favorite Things ''from the musical ''The Sound of Music. It's just wrong to take a classic children's song about the nice things in life and making it about materialism and selling yourself. Concord Music, which owns the Rodgers & Hammerstein catalogue, controls 90% of the songwriting royalties. # The song is very uninteresting and boring. # The song is not only a "friendship anthem" but according to Ariana herself, the song is also a "flexing anthem" and the lyrics show it, with them being about how rich she is, her good fortune, and how money can buy happiness, with the lyric; "Whoever said money can't solve your problems? '''Must not have had enough money to solve 'em." '''which is just a terrible message towards her fans. (Then again, Ariana did write this song with their friends after she drunkenly bought them 7 expensive rings from Tiffany's.) # The song is an embarrassment to Ariana's career and is probably her second worst song after the abomination known as "The Light Is Coming". # Some people accuse Grande of appropriation, as some stated that Ariana in her music video is acting, singing, and dressing more like an African American person, and using that tactic in order to get views. # Much like "Friday" by Rebecca Black, the song's "girls' night" theme ripped off "Tik Tok" by Kesha. # The music video is terrible and quite boring. # It's overplayed on the radio. # The song is plain generic. Just another song about money and buying things. The Only Redeeming Quality: # Ariana's singing vocals are pretty good. Music Videos: Ariana Grande - 7 rings|Official Music Video Ariana Grande - 7 rings remix (feat 2 Chainz)|Remix featuring 2 Chainz Category:2010s Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Experimental songs Category:Boring Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Rip-offs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Ariana Grande songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Songs that sampled another song Category:Bad Songs with Good Vocals Category:Songs accused of Plagiarism Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Songs that just brag about how rich they are Category:2 Chainz Songs Category:2019 Category:Songs with Bad Messages Category:Just Dance songs